A Supernatural Meeting
by Kylejmcm123
Summary: Group of unlikely heroes deal with a previous adventure and enemies


This my first story I published on here so any ideas or corrections pm on kik or leave a review  
I need it lol

This epic tale of fantasy begins in the land of vern-tell, a mythical chain of islands that are north of the main continent of Sendai , but I'll get to that story later, let's begin this epic tale.  
It is dinner time at the Rose family graveyard, Lowe Rose moans loudly in the kitchen " mom what ever you do, don't" a loud bang comes from the direction of the kitchen " use magic to cook the meat , never mind ". Odessa Rose runs screaming  
into the dining room" i accidentally used a dark summoning spell, you should be running now!" the two distressed members of the Rose family run from the house and to the front gate "I told you mom not to use magic to cook anything!" says  
Lowe Rose "Let's just go to uncle Seymour's tower because there is No-way in Niflheim i am going back in there!" Said odessa Rose to her son. Across the bay in the massively walled city of Edinburg , home of the grand Edinburg  
castle, a stranger in a cloak checked in to a old crumbling tavern, the desk clerk with a bottle of mead in his hand eyeballed the stranger and with a slur asks "wait is that you Seymour?" Seymour looks at the drunk desk clerk and  
answers " oh hello buster brown it is I the all powerful wizard Seymour and it seems that you started drinking early." "When I get off work meet me at the dancing bones bar". Said buster brown. Meanwhile at the tower boat dock Sardis contacts  
Seymour through the mental link and asked " i leave for a month on a vacation and when I get summoned back the prison of the sin lords are weakened what happened to this world?" The answer he received was "you know as much as I do at the  
moment well here's that adventure you wanted ". Sardis rolled his eyes" how funny you are rainbow Mage ". Seymour questioned Sardis's statement and asked, "what do you mean rainbow Mage? I am not multicolored! Wait are you calling me gay?!  
Sardis responded with sarcasm "give this wizard a wand, ladies and gentlemen!" Seymour said "I already have many wands why do I need a new one?, that was sarcasm wasn't it!? Later out on top of a hill, Seymour whacked a small ball  
with a bent club and as it soared through the air, Sardis walked out of the crypt under the whimsical wizard's tower dragging Odessa along but turned towards the wizard when the wizard shouted a number that sounded like a three when a  
feeling of getting punched in the mouth hit him. Sardis heard Seymour say with a smirk "that is what I call a skull in one!" Sardis yelled to Seymour "I am taking Odessa on a mission with me to the town of Edinburg I will be back later".  
later "The only reason I would be summoned back is if something freed the sin lords from their prison " Sardis thought as he and odessa stepped off the ferry at the Edinburg docks the duo heading for the grand Dar-mo-vern library. The  
door flew open to the library as the two hooded figures walked through it. The librarian drew his sword as the hooded figures approached, "come on I just got rid of the damn wizard! what do you want with this house of learning?" the librarian  
asked."I am going to forget the nonsense that just came out of your mouth anyway I am Sardis" the figure on the right responded, "this lovely looking figure to my left is my fiancé Odessa, and the reason why we are here is for that tome."  
"we can do this the easy way or the hard way, ether way you are gonna die if I were you I would pick the less painful way" The librarian responded with a warning as he ran at them" no mortal can control the dark magic that resides in that  
tome!" "the hard way it is then" Sardis says with a sigh as the librarian reaches him, the librarian swings his sword and Sardis blocks the blow to his head with his hand and snaps the sword in two,The librarian stumbles back in surprise.  
" get out of my way!" Sardis commands the librarian, when the man doesn't listen to the wolf-king, Sardis jams his armored fist into the librarians stomach, Sardis steps up to the podium that contains the tome as Sardis reaches for the  
tome he hears a scream come from Odessa as he whips around he sees the librarian finishing a spell that was causing the tome to unravel and Odessa to disappear! The librarian yelled at Sardis" the tome is too powerful to remain in this  
plane of existence, so I banish your lover and this tome to the dominion of the mist-weavers for all eternity!" A magical portal rips a hole in the room , dark tendrils grabbing ahold of Odessa and the tome pulling them both into the void,  
then the portal snaps out of existence. "NO!" Sardis screams his voice full of fear and concern for Odessa but then a dark rage over takes his every thought as he starts to run at the librarian but the librarian disappears by using a spell  
while laughing manically. As Sardis walked away from the library trying to conceive a plan to rescue his soon to be wife he was greeted by a large group of guards. " guys i am not in the mood to provide any job openings for the city watch  
so beat it" one of the guards knocks him out from behind and was taken to Edinburgh prison, after several days of sitting in his cell his day of execution was upon him. Sardis looked up from his hands with a sigh when the guard unlocked  
his cell, the guard ordered him to get up. As the guard clasped Sardis's arms behind his back with irons, Sardis asked with a sad inflection in his voice "so Devlin how's it going?" Devlin responded in a whisper " I am doing well my king  
and i am sorry to hear about odessa. hold up and Wait we're passing some of the count's supporters". As the duo pass the group of guards Devlin yells at Sardis to walk faster. when the two round the corner Devlin said" I have to  
keep up appearances here." Sardis replies " will the count at my execution ?" Devlin just nods his head as they walked out into the square where the chopping block was at."There he is Sardis arctos the king of the lupine republic and the  
best of all Vern'-tell assassins, now he will pay!" The count's voice booming over a silent crowd. As Sardis was led on to the stand the count motioned to the preacher to read the fabled assassin-king his last rites. the preacher asked  
Sardis if he had any last words. Sardis looked at the count and saw a dark red ring around his eyes: meaning the count made a deal with the sin lord of wrath and said."You can't kill me know why? Cause ain't nobody got time for that! "  
when the crowd heard that they all began to clap, the count stared dumbfounded at the crowd, "Why do you clap for him?! Damn you people!" Sardis waited for the count to stop yelling. Sardis continued "wolves howl at the moon" "why are  
you stating the obvious ?" the count asked when five figures in red cloaks appeared in the crowd and started to move towards the platform. "oh it was a code word for reinforcements" The count said then he yelled to his guards for protection.  
Sardis ducked as the executioners axe swung passed his head and then kicked the ax out of the hands of its ax spun in the air and Sardis positioned his cuffs as the ax fell breaking Sardis out of his cuffs. Sardis grabbed  
hold of the ax and spotted the count in the middle of a group of guards,"Hey count I heard you are fond of making two sided deals well here's mine!" Sardis yelled at the count , tensing already sore muscles Sardis lifted the ax over  
his head and flung the ax at the count. The ax cleaved his upper body in two, After the count fell , Sardis and his assassins disappeared into the crowd. Meanwhile In the dominion of mist-weavers "This must be the mist-weavers  
home." Odessa thought to herself as she brushed herself off. She saw the tome laying on the ground nearby, as she reached for the tome a dark figure appears before her snatching the tome away from her. She studied the figure in front  
of her." Seymour is that you how did you get here? you were at your tower watching Lowe when we left." " as you should know by now i am a wizard and as a wizard i can teleport, I was flung into this dimension by a librarian with  
a pride problem,which means one of the seven sin lords was controlling him, he attacked me when my back was turned, i needed a spell from the tome".Odessa's curiosity got the better of her, she asks Seymour " what was the spell?" Seymour  
said " a spell for the in-laws to come to the tower for dinner with the family." Odessa roared in rage"thats what is in that book ?" "Yes now that the tome is here I can get us both back to Vern'-tell." Seymour said as a portal opened  
up odessa started to run and jumped through the portal,When Odessa landed back in Vern'-tell She ran to check on her son and didn't see him in his bed, Odessa rushed out the door to look for Lowe noticing that it was late at night. Meanwhile  
Sardis had just sat down at the dancing bones bar in the golden gardens district of Edinburg when Seymour teleported next to him. "Ah this brings back memories does it not?" Seymour says. "Where is the drunk he told us to meet him here?"  
Sardis asked him." he will be here shortly." Seymour said. " i just don't like waiting so long wizard!" Sardis commanded Seymour." all right, all right! Don't get what's left of you in a twist! and how did you know my stage  
name?!" Seymour said." oh I didn't , but you can bet your sparkly Rhine stone puppy skin boots that you will never live this one down! Sardis said with a gleam in his eye."Damn it!" Seymour replied. There was a commotion on the other  
end of the bar when the two looked to see what was happening, they saw a man fly back, " there he is Sardis!" Said Seymour. The duo grabbed buster brown and left the bar walking into the night. As Sardis and Seymour walked down a dark  
alley dragging a very drunk buster brown behind them, Sardis sensed a presence following them, Sardis spins around suddenly but the alleyway was empty. "Hmm well I guess nothing was there." Sardis mumbled under his breath."Um Sardis?"  
Seymour shouted, Sardis spun around and was about to send his fist flying into the threat when he realized it was just a puppy! "Really Seymour! A puppy!" Sardis roared at Seymour ."Hey he might have wanted revenge for his brothers! The  
ones I made into puppy rhinestone cladded boots." Seymour said. Sardis turned to Seymour and was about to yell at him when he heard a horrifying bone like cracking sound behind him, Sardis turned around to see that instead of a puppy looking  
up at him it was Lowe Rose ," oh it's just my nephew." Seymour asked. " why the hell is he not in his bed on the island? Your his uncle and I told you to watch him!." Sardis barked at Seymour. "Is this a bad time ?" The boy asked indicating  
to buster brown passed out on the ground. "He is almost always like this he will wake up in a minute or two." Sardis said as he bent over the passed out buster brown and preceded to yell " wake up you drunk tree hugger!". Causing  
buster brown to snap awake and leap to his feet. " so Lowe why are you out here in the city at night and since when where you a shapeshifter kid?" Said Sardis , before the teen could answer Sardis, a scream rang out at the front of the  
alleyway. "You get away from my baby!" Sardis was tackled to the ground by what felt like a charging troll. The teen pulled his mother off of Sardis, but when Sardis didn't get up the teen asked " are you ok?" Sardis  
took another moment to look at the woman before him then got up. Sardis asked, " when I got home I wasn't expecting to find my fiancé here and to be tackled to the ground." " Sardis where have you been and why is my son with you?" Said  
Odessa to Sardis " it's a long and bloody story" Sardis said as soon as he said that he found himself on the ground again with a broken jaw. "What the hell woman why did you do that?" Sardis grumbled. "That's for dragging me along to that  
damned library and for leaving me stuck with Seymour in a different dimension!" Odessa said "and this is for finding my baby before the seven did" as she kissed him hard."hey when you two are done can we get to uncle Seymour's tower?"  
Lowe rose asked with a whine. Sardis whacked Lowe in the back of the head and said" don't talk to your mother like that boy!" When Sardis turned to face Odessa she slapped him so hard that his jawbone flew off. " don't tell my baby what  
to do!" Yelled Odessa, she then turned to Lowe "don't talk to me like that I am your mother boy!" Sardis reattached his jaw back in place " same old Odessa as fierce as a wolf and twice as deadly" Sardis said. The group leaves for  
Seymour's tower. "Do you guys want anything?" Odessa asked the group as she walked into the kitchen. Seymour caught Sardis staring at Odessa's butt as she walked away, "hey Sardis I got to show you something" Seymour motioned to Seymour,  
" what did you want to show me Seymour?" Sardis asked. Seymour went to embrace Sardis but at the last second Seymour punched a hole in Sardis's chest, "I wanted to show you what happened to the last guy to stare at my sister's ass!" Sardis  
asked " did he regenerate from it?" " no he didn't regenerate" Seymour walked in and saw the two fighting, " you two act like two little kids oh and I have tea for you guys". The room fell silent as Odessa set the tea tray  
on the table. "What did I do?" Odessa asked, when she saw that everyone was looking past her she turned around and saw what they all were staring at : a ghostly form floating in the air. "Oh that's just frank the poltergeist" Odessa and  
Seymour stated as she sat down next to Lowe. "You have one unread message" frank moaned, Seymour went to read the message, he came back with bags in his hands" we are leaving for my summer home in Ayr-Saran" Seymour said as he dropped  
the bags on the floor. Everyone started to ask why but a shout from outside made them all look out the window where a large mob of angry soldiers were marching up to the tower. "What did that message say Seymour?" Sardis asked as he read  
the message. " it's says here that there is a kill order on one Sardis "Red-claw" Arctos and anyone who is an asset to him, this order is for all of the land of Dar-mo-vern and its territories. Well crap how's that for a welcome home present?"  
Sardis says out loud but when he doesn't hear any noise he turns around and sees a portal. " they left without me! Those jerks!" Sardis grumbles as he jumps through the portal as the soldiers broke open the door.

The end of book one 


End file.
